Kamen Rider Batton-Line
THIS GAME HAS BEEN CLOSED, 30 NOVEMBER 2014. Bandai Namco Online, partnering with Yahoo Games, had announcedhttp://dengekionline.com/elem/000/000/742/742512/ its first Kamen Rider online PC game! Entitled Kamen Rider Batton-Line, the game will feature riders teaming-up together against various villains an a turn-based game. The first trailer was released early on October 30th, 2013. It was soon after made available for beta testers. http://www.jefusion.com/2013/10/kamen-rider-batton-line-gameplay-video.html http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwDTpNQq7Xw Players can form a team of Kamen Riders, in a form of "figures", to play various missions, as well as battling out other players of the game. Starting October 30th until November 5th, the game is open for beta-testers. Beta players will receive a Kamen Rider OOO TaToBa Combo figure (★★Cost5). To play the game, one needs to log-in using his/her Yahoo Japan account. http://www.jefusion.com/2013/10/kamen-rider-batton-line-pc-game-announced.html New characters will be joining Batton-Line. A scenario featuring the rivalry of Kamen Rider Accel and Weather Dopant will be included in the game. As you acquire more levels on the game, you will receive additional Kamen Rider allies for your roster. For example after defeating the boss at level 10, you'll get Kamen Rider Beast and at level 20, you'll get Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form and Kamen Rider Faiz. http://www.jefusion.com/2013/11/kamen-rider-accel-weather-dopant-joins-kamen-rider-batton-line.html Kamen Rider Batton-Line closed their service in November 30 2014, only 1 year after the game was released.http://krbo.bandainamco-ol.jp/infodetail.php?cat=1&vid=322 Characters Riders Kamen Rider Kuuga *Mighty Form Rank 2 (Premium Gasha, can be select from beginning) *Mighty Form Rank 3 *Rising Mighty Rank 2 (Victory Gasha only) Kamen Rider Wizard *Flame Style Rank 1 *Flame Style Rank 2 (Premium Gasha, can be select from beginning) *Flame Style Rank 3 (Battle Royale Premium Gasha Limited during 8 Jan 2014 - 22 Jan 2014) *Water Dragon Rank 2 (Hero Gasha only) *All Dragon Rank 3 (S Victory Gasha only) *Infinity Style Rank 2 (Hero Gasha only) *Infinity Style Rank 3 (Hero Gasha only) Kamen Rider Baron *Banana Arms Rank 2 (Decisive Battle Boss during 19 Feb 2014 - 3 March 2014) *Mango Arms Rank 3 (Super Decisive Battle Boss during 26 Feb 2014 - 3 March 2014) Kamen Rider Ryugen *Budou Arms Rank 2 (Encounter Battle Limited Figure during 25 Dec 2013 - 8 Jan 2014) *Budou Arms Rank 3 (Encounter Battle Limited Figure during 25 Dec 2013 - 8 Jan 2014) *Kiwi Arms Rank 2 (Hero Gasha only) Kamen Rider Zangetsu *Melon Arms Rank 2 (Encounter Battle Limited Figure during 25 Dec 2013 - 8 Jan 2014) *Melon Arms Rank 3 (Hero Gasha only) Villains to be added Strategy During a fight with enemy figures, it is important to consider skills and attacks. During a mission, for maximum efficiency, use the special move of Magma Dopant. ★★Cost4 to defeat all enemies at once. Attack using basic attacks first. Strong attacks will decrease the turns that you have in the future. Battles During a Battle event, players may encounter Battles (決戰) when playing mission mode. During a Super Battle, players will fight a fixed enemy. Usually, there will be figures that have increased damage (決戰特攻) against the Battle enemy that you can collect either by playing Battle Royale, ''or ''Encounter Battle ''(遭遇戰). Victory If the player is able to defeat the enemy, the player can obtain two random figures from the special Gachapon. If you do not roll from the Gachapon, you can still access it afterwards, but only if the event has not ended. The next time you encounter the enemy, the level of the enemy will increase by 1. Defeat The player can lose in one of two ways. 1. All of your figures are defeated 2. You have reached the time limit However, the player can use 5 BP to fight the enemy again at the amount of health at the end of the last fight. Past Enemies '''Weather Dopant' 決戰特攻 Figure - Kamen Rider Gaim ★★Cost4 no picture Dinosaur '(''Kyouryu)''' Greed '' 決戰特攻 Figure - Imagin - Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros 決戰特攻 Figure - Phoenix Phantom 決戰特攻 Figure - References Category:Video Games Category:Video Games by Bandai Namco Games Category:Crossovers